Reto A a la Z
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Respuesta al reto número 10 de SS- Unión Fanfickera. Con el pretendo cumplir la promesa hecha a mis lectoras. Sobre una historia base incluiré OS (o más) con sus parejas favoritas recorriendo las letras del abecedario. Espero les guste. SeiyaxSaori, bronceados y sus chicas, dorados y sus chicas.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de este fic pertenecen a M. Kurumada y Toie, gracias por prestárnoslos. No hay más ánimo de lucro que el del propio espíritu.

 **Nota de autora** : respuesta al reto nº 10 de Unión Fanfikera. Aprovechando los retos de ese fantástico grupo se me ha ocurrido un _long-fic_ en el que intervendrán varias parejas (dorados y bronceados), cumpliendo así, igualmente, mi compromiso con mis lectoras de escribir historias con sus parejas favoritas. Un trato es un trato.

Para la elaboración del fic he partido de la premisa de que los bronceados comenzaron sus aventuras con 13-15 años. Entre las sagas de Asgard-Poseidon a Hades habrían pasado dos años, con independencia del canon. La historia comienza 2 años después de Hades, por lo que nuestros caballeros de bronce tendrían entre 18 y 20 años.

En cada capítulo señalaré **general** cuando se refiera a la historia base, donde los protagonistas son Seiya y Saori, preferentemente, o la **pareja** en torno a la cual versará la historia.

 **ARMONÍA**

 _Estamos en este mundo para convivir en armonía. Quienes lo saben no luchan entre sí._

 _Buda._

 _En la última guerra santa los caballeros de Athena lograron vencer a Hades, siendo su victoria total y absoluta, por primera vez la diosa no tuvo que sacrificarse para lograrlo._

 _La paz en la tierra por fin era una realidad palpable, el sol brillaba más que nunca sobre una humanidad rebosante de esperanza y la armonía propia de un mundo sin guerras y preocupaciones era una constante._

 _A pesar de todo, las bajas en las filas de los caballeros eran demasiadas, ningún dorado pudo sobrevivir y el santo de Pegaso también cayó en la batalla. Athena, destrozada por lo ocurrido, imploró al Olimpo perdón para sus caballeros y la oportunidad de que llevaran vidas felices como personas normales._

 _Ante el novedoso resultado de la guerra santa que trajo un período de paz sin precedentes, los Dioses del Olimpo accedieron a su súplica. Pero, por supuesto, cualquier trato con el Olimpo conllevaba un precio..._

 _Han pasado dos años desde que todo acabó y el último caballero caído está a punto de despertar. ¿Habrá finalmente paz para los santos?_

Castaños rojizos, como un otoño perpetuo, y tremendamente familiares brillaban, no, más bien vibraban, frente a los suyos. Acaso…

 _—_ ¿Sei…ka?

— ¡Dios mío Seiya! ¡Eres tú! ¡Al fin despertaste! –La joven rompió a llorar de alegría abrazándose a su cuerpo que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido postrado en aquella cama. Cuando Seika percibió el ligero gesto en sus párpados luchando por separarse no podía creerlo.

— ¡Shiryu! –Gritó— ¡Chicos, venid pronto, por fin despertó!

Su cuerpo, que apenas comenzaba a recuperar la sensibilidad, sentía el peso de la muchacha sobre él como una losa. Aún así no le importó, aquel dolor no hacía más que confirmarle que lo que estaba viviendo era real. Su hermana, su adorada y perdida hermana, estaba junto a él por fin.

Mientras oía su voz los recuerdos de la última batalla regresaron a su mente como ráfagas de imágenes y sensaciones. En el fondo algo en su interior buscaba desesperadamente descartar que aquello no fuera una ilusión fruto de artimañas de los secuaces de Hades. Era real, así lo sentía. Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer en los Campos Eliseos oyó su voz, ella estaba ahí y le dio fuerzas. Apretó su mano, la se sentía templada y suave aferrándose a la de él. Su sonrisa cargada de alegría disentía con las lágrimas que, sin mesura, recorrían sus mejillas, era Seika… por fin la había encontrado.

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente sus amigos, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, rodeaban su cama. Todos tenían la misma mirada, aquella de quien acaba de recuperar una esperanza ya perdida, como si estuvieran frente a una mismísima aparición mariana. Les notaba cambiados de una forma que no era capaz de describir, como si un golpe de madurez, quizás fruto de tanta batalla, les hubiera alcanzado.

El joven caballero de Pegaso todavía se sentía algo mareado y fatigado, aquel último enfrentamiento había sido el más duro de todos, era evidente que sus heridas fueron más graves de lo que alcanzaba a imaginar.

— Vamos chicos, no exageréis, tampoco es la primera vez que celebramos una victoria mientras nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas, ni que hubierais visto un fantasma—cada palabra era un esfuerzo que le dejaba sin aliento. Además, el silencio compartido que ahogó cualquier respuesta por sus observadores le preocupó en parte —. Por cierto, ¿Saori? ¿Athena?

— Iré a avisarla —el siempre dispuesto Shun se ofreció a cumplir con sus deseos.

— Espera Shun —Hyoga intervino frenando el ímpetu de su amigo, su tono era más serio de lo habitual—. Ella vendrá, mejor no la molestemos.

Seiya no entendía nada, aquel comportamiento en sus amigos empezaba a resultarle extraño.

— No, Hyoga—la forma en la que Seika se dirigía a su amigo le hizo considerar que entre ellos había una confianza que desconocía. Seiya comenzó a sospecha que las cosas no eran como imaginaba ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? – Ella nos pidió expresamente que si despertaba la avisáramos de inmediato.

Seiya seguía la conversación confundido, la sensación de que algo le ocultaban no dejaba de perseguirle ¿acaso algo le había ocurrido a Saori? ¿cómo es que Seika hablaba con todos con aquella naturalidad? Comenzó a percatarse de que a lo mejor, en aquella ocasión, su recuperación había sido más dura y larga de lo habitual.

— Pero Seika… –la joven ignoró su ruego.

— Shun por favor, ve lo más rápido que puedas. Creo que estaba en su despacho descansando un poco.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Shun había abandonado la habitación. Sentía que el cansancio y el sopor regresaban con fuerza nublando su consciencia. Estaba demasiado exhausto.

— Chicos… —apenas lograba sujetar sus párpados— ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Saori? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo…?

— ¡Seiya, Seiya! ¡Despierta!

El joven caballero había vuelto a quedarse dormido, el esfuerzo realizado había sido excesivo.

— Tranquila Seika –Shiryu apoyó la mano en su hombro–. Tan sólo se quedó dormido. Necesita descansar. Es normal. Pero nosotros deberíamos hablar y prepararnos para responder sus preguntas.

La joven pelirroja reclamaba con su mirada a su hermano, sabía que al despertar ya todo cambiaría, lo habrían logrado. Sin embargo, verle así nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados… Esos dos años había sido excesivamente duros. Acababa de recuperar a su hermano y lo volvía a perder sin ni siquiera tener tiempo para abrazarle, para decirle que había luchado porque se reencontraran, para pedirle perdón…

%%%

 _Abre los ojos, despierta._

 _Te necesito._

 _Mi fiel Pegaso, por favor, abre tus alas y regresa a mi._..

 _Queda poco tiempo._

Un hormigueo recorría sus extremidades extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Era como una caricia calma, suave y reconfortante. No era la primera vez que aquella sensación le embargaba, por lo que no le fue difícil reconocerlo: su cosmos de diosa, inconfundible y único, la grandiosidad de ese amor puro que siempre mostraba por sus caballeros. Notaba como gracias a ese cosmos curativo las fuerzas regresaban a él y poco a poco consiguió abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ahí estaban frente a él, acariciándole sin tocarle, como al final de cada batalla. Dos enormes orbes azul profundo, con ese brillo particular para con él que le decía sin palabras " _Sabía que lo lograrías, confío en ti Seiya y siempre lo haré_ ". Cuando ella le miraba de aquella manera, en cierto modo para él, quedaba claro que todo había merecido la pena.

— Por fin despertaste, te echábamos de menos–. Con una leve caricia le retiró un mechón del rostro. Aquel gesto tan íntimo le produjo un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, rara vez, desde que se había convertido en Diosa, se permitía romper con las formas y el protocolo establecido en el Santuario. Aunque en ese momento no estaban allí.

— Sabes que me gusta hacerme de rogar… —la sonrió — ¿Estás bien Saori? – La joven se veía claramente cansada, las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos la delataban, además, se la veía algo más delgada.

La joven dejó escapar una leve risa.

— Eres único Seiya. ¿Te preocupas por mí cuando eres tú el que acaba de despertar?

— Eres mi diosa, es mi labor protegerte – la sonrió— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Noté raros a los chicos antes…

— Prometo que te lo contaré todo cuando estés más recuperado. Pero, es normal que estuvieran preocupados por ti, has estado mucho tiempo "inconsciente". – La forma en la que remarcó esa última palabra le consternaba ¿cuánto tiempo? –Pero ahora debes descansar; además, hay alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperando encontrarte–. Miró hacia la puerta invitando a acercarse a Seika que se había mantenido en la distancia para no interrumpirles –. Así que mejor os dejo solos…

Antes de que la muchacha se levantara del todo Seiya cogió su mano obligándola a girarse y atender su ruego.

— ¿Volverás a visitarme?

— No he dejado de hacerlo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Bando

**BANDO**

(General)

Se mantenía en silencio sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Cuando despertó la vio de espaldas a su cama y, por alguna razón, prefirió hacerse el dormido.

No era la primera vez que la descubría en su habitación. Desde poco después de salir del coma, cuando los efectos de la medicación de entonces le dejaban más aturdido, la había sentido varias veces a su lado mientras dormía; otras, como aquella mañana, simplemente cuidaba de él como si fuera una enfermera más. Aunque al principio aquello le extrañó, incluso llegó a parecerle un sueño o que era fruto de los delirios provocados por los fármacos, poco a poco llegó a acostumbrarse a esa rutina, rutina que sin darse cuenta esperaba cada día.

La cuchilla se deslizaba con suavidad por su piel mientras con delicadeza sujetaba su mentón.

Disfrutaba de aquel momento de intimidad, hasta el punto que llegó a sentirse culpable, aún así no quiso interrumpirla. ¿Cómo un acto tan cotidiano le podía resultar tan placentero? Un gustoso hormigueo recorría su cuerpo con cada gesto de la mujer. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo con sus atenciones, deseaba que aquella sensación no acabara nunca.

Oyó el golpeteo de la cuchilla en el cuenco de agua a su lado. Con un paño caliente retiró los restos de espuma de afeitar de su rostro. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y, aunque no podía verla, la sintió sonreír mientras le observaba. Seguro estaba contenta con el resultado.

Entonces lo notó. La suavidad de su piel sobre sus labios. Con la punta de sus dedos había recorrido de un extremo a otro su boca con una sutil caricia.

Ese gesto final lo dejó petrificado, cosa que agradeció, de lo contrario hubiera sido difícil explicar su estremecimiento, aquella ola de calor que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su tacto. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido. Nuevamente esa culpabilidad surgió.

La oyó retirar los artilugios de que se había servido para afeitarle y, sin apenas hacer ruido, abandonar la habitación.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de abrir los ojos e incorporarse en la cama. Acercó sus dedos a sus labios repitiendo aquel gesto que le había sobrecogido momentos antes. Aún podía recordar la sensación de calor sobre su piel.

Apenas disfrutaba de ese fugaz recuerdo cuando Seika entró.

— ¡Uy! ¿ya estás despierto? Saori me dijo que seguías dormido.

— Sí, acabo de despertar. ¿Saori estuvo aquí? — mintió.

— Sí, creo que pasó a ver qué tal estabas pero como te encontró dormido no quiso molestarte—. Ella también mintió— ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

— Digiriendo toda la información de estos días. Es difícil hacerse a la idea de que han pasado dos años desde...

— Lo sé hermano. No te mentiría si te dijera que esto también ha sido muy difícil para nosotros— dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. Lo siento mucho Seiya, si te soy sincera me derrumbé en varias ocasiones y casi pierdo la esperanza. Si tus amigos y Saori no hubieran estado a mi lado, no sé cómo lo habría superado. Son gente extraordinaria, nunca tiraron la toalla. Y Saori o, mejor dicho, Athena, aunque se me hace raro pensar que es una diosa viéndola tan humana, creo que ha sido su cosmos el que finalmente ha conseguido salvarte y hacerte despertar casi sin secuelas. Ella ha luchado mucho por ti, por todos vosotros. En el fondo estoy contenta de que también pueda descansar ahora.

Todavía se le hacía raro oír a Seika hablar con tanta naturalidad de sus amigos y de Saori. La entendía perfectamente en lo que respecta a su percepción para con la diosa, en el fondo él siempre tuvo esa misma sensación. A pesar de verla desplegar todo su poder, enfrentarse a mil penurias y a los dioses más crueles del Olimpo, por alguna extraña razón él siempre vio a Saori, la mujer, antes que a la diosa. Quizás su forma de pensar y de afrontar las batallas, se vio influenciada en parte por aquel sentimiento de culpa que alguna vez le reconcomía por prejuzgarla sin conocerla cuando se encontraron por primera vez a su regreso de Grecia. Quién sabe. Lo único cierto era que comprendía a su hermana y sus sentimientos encontrados para con la diosa mujer.

— No debes preocuparte Seika, ya estoy bien que es lo que importa. Además, soy yo quien debería disculparse por hacerte pasar por todo esto.

Es curioso como una mirada puede decir tanto. Así lo hizo la que en aquel momento cruzaron ambos hermanos que durante tanto tiempo habían estado separados. Ambos sintieron que ya nada del pasado importaba pues volvían a estar juntos de nuevo.

— Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que te ayude a prepararte o llegaremos tarde a la sesión de rehabilitación.

— Buf...¿otra vez? Soy un caballero, un santo de Athena, no necesito hacer esos tontos ejercicios...

— No seas cabezota y acata las órdenes de tus médicos. Bastante que hemos conseguido que estés aquí en la Mansión y no en un hospital.

Seiya dejó escapar un leve bufido de protesta, aquella batalla sabía que no la podría ganar de ningún modo.

%%%%%%%%%

Aunque no se sentía del todo cómodo ocupando la habitación principal de la mansión, tenía que reconocer que la posibilidad de salir por sí mismo al balcón y sentir el aire en su cara le daba vida. Tener que valerse de una silla de ruedas hasta recuperar las fuerzas, aunque a regañadientes, podía tolerarlo; pero depender de todos para bajar y subir escaleras, acceder a otros lugares de la casa e incluso ir al baño... era demasiado.

Cuando Shun entró en la habitación le encontró allí, en el balcón, su lugar favorito, miraba al jardín sin dirección a un punto fijo mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

— Buenos días Seiya. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? ¿Dormiste bien?

— Hola Shun, mejor la verdad, aunque sigo teniendo pesadillas con lo ocurrido cada vez son menos intensas—. Desde que despertó cada noche le acechaban las imágenes de la batalla con Hades. Sus sueños eran tan reales al principio que se despertaba sobresaltado y con sudores fríos, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, cuando el sueño llegaba a su punto más trágico, el momento en el que sentía la espada de Hades y gritaba de dolor, una extraña sensación de calma le invadía apaciguando su congoja.

— Me alegra oírlo —cogió una silla y se acomodó a su lado—. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?

— Te dije que lo haría, algo me decía que Tatsumi seguramente había guardado una copia y no me equivoqué.

Cuando Seiya hubo recuperado las suficientes fuerzas sus amigos le informaron de todo lo sucedido desde el final de la guerra santa. El mundo al fin se encontraba en una paz sin precedentes, sin embargo, la sensación en el Santuario era otra. La desolación y tristeza por los caballeros caídos en aquella cruenta batalla recorría cada rincón del lugar que otrora brillaba con la actividad y risas de los jóvenes protectores de la diosa.

Movida por el deseo de no perder la esperanza en la búsqueda de un destino más justo para sus santos Athena acudió a Olimpo a implorar a su padre su perdón. Cuando la diosa regresó trajo consigo a todos los caballeros caídos en batalla y una promesa que devolvió la vida y la ilusión al Santuario.

Aquella promesa con que la diosa obsequió a todos sus caballeros se recogió en un bando que se colocó en cada edificio del Santuario y se remitió a cada lugar del planeta en que alguna vez hubiera habitado alguno de los santos de Athena. Una copia de ese bando fue custodiada por Tatsumi y ahora Shun se la mostraba al último caballero que quedaba por conocer sobre la promesa de su diosa.

— ¿Podrías leérmelo Shun? Todavía me cansa y me da dolor de cabeza hacerlo.

— Por supuesto— tras un leve carraspeo para aclarar su voz comenzó a leer.

 _"A mis adorados santos:_

 _Han sido numerosas las batallas que, en mi nombre y en el de esta Tierra a la que adoro, os habéis visto obligados a pelear tanto en esta era como en anteriores._

 _Finalmente, tras innumerables sacrificios y gracias a vuestra fuerza de voluntad y constancia, nuestra victoria ha sido absoluta permitiéndome, por primera vez, poder conocer como diosa una nueva era de paz._

 _Por ello, en agradecimiento a vuestra entrega, he intercedido ante los dioses del Olimpo y, en concreto, ante el dios de dioses Zeus, mi padre, con el objetivo de rogar su perdón por vuestras almas y garantizaros el descanso que tanto merecéis._

 _Los dioses, en su magnanimidad, comprensión y benevolencia, accedieron a nuestra súplica y, no solo eso, consideraron justo otorgar a todos los caballeros caídos fieles a Athena en esta era idéntico presente. Es por ello que todos los caballeros, ya fueren dorados, plateados o bronceados, cuyas almas así lo desearan fueron revividos._

 _A partir de ahora, mis queridos caballeros, podréis disfrutar de una vida tranquila y en paz como personas normales. Ya no habrá más guerras ni dioses a los que derrotar, en adelante sólo espero de vosotros que seáis felices y que en vuestro camino cuidéis de las personas que os encontréis como hasta ahora habéis cuidado de mí._

 _Dicho lo anterior las leyes del Santuario quedarán abolidas, incluida la de las mascaras, ningún castigo derivará de su incumplimiento por mi parte. Os libero de vuestras obligaciones para conmigo y de vuestro voto de fidelidad y consagración de vuestra vida a mi servicio. Disfrutad de vuestra vida y libertad y recordad que a pesar de ello siempre os amaré y estaré a vuestra disposición para ayudaros en el camino que decidáis tomar._

 _Solo tengo un último deseo, ya que pronto regresaré a Japón, os pido que, por favor, me escribáis y me hagáis participe de alguna manera de vuestra felicidad. Necesito conocer de vuestra dicha para ser igualmente feliz._

 _Quien siempre os guarda en su corazón, Athena."_

Ambos amigos se mantuvieron en silencio tras la lectura por Shun del que era conocido como el "Bando de Athena".

— Me gustaría leer esas cartas —fue más bien un pensamiento en alto de Seiya que una petición, aún así Shun quiso complacer a su amigo.

— Puedes pedirle a Saori que te las enseñe, no creo que le importe, más bien al contrario—una sonrisa le fue devuelta a modo de respuesta por el castaño.

— Oye Shun, hablando de la vida del resto de nuestros amigos ¿dónde está tu hermano Ikki? Siempre ha sido muy independiente, pero me gustaría volver a ver su cara seria para variar —le guiñó un ojo cómplice ante su último comentario aunque se sorprendió al ver como la tristeza empañaba en rostro de su amigo.

— Verás... Ikki está bien y está vivo, que es lo importante. Pero el camino que eligió no nos permite verlo tan fácilmente, tendrás que esperar a que llegue la noche antes a la luna nueva.

— ¿La luna nueva?

— Sí, es largo de explicar, pero te prometo que lo haré. Ahora es mejor que bajemos al salón, recuerda que hoy regresaba alguien que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte en persona.

— ¡Es cierto! Y yo también la verdad, me ha salvado la vida tantas veces que no sabré cómo agradecérselo...

(continuará)

Hola a todos/as!

Aquí una nueva letra y nuevas claves para conocer cómo va a ser el formato de esta historia.

Lo primero de todo y dado que es el cumpleaños de **Princesa Saijayin** este capítulo va dedicado a ti! Felicidades princesa!

Aprovecho también para darte las gracias por tu _review_ así como a L'Fleur Noir, Mcr77, Sslove y Suki90, que escritoras (y amigas) a las que admiro me dediquen un ratito de su tiempo...y encima me regalen palabras bonitas...ufff no sé que decir para mostraros todo mi agradecimiento. Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias!

Nota final: me faltan caballeros por emparejar. Ahora mismo mis parejas son:

SaorixSeiya

ShiryuxShunrei

ShunxJune

SagaxSslove (por cierto,me podrías dar un nombre en lugar de tu nick y un lugar dónde quieras que sucedan los hechos? ;-)

KanonxThetis

AioriaxLifya (también habrá un x Marin a petición de la cumpleañera)

DMxHelena

AiorosxSeika

MiloxShaina

Afrodita xMcr77 o x quien me digas jajaj

ShuraxGeist

IkkixEsmeralda

Así que si se os ocurre alguna propuesta de pareja para el resto de dorados y para Hyoga os lo agradecería!

Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero disfrutéis del capi. Disculpad erratas y demás, escribí desde el móvil...y así ha quedado...

El próximo, por cierto, será sobre Ikki!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a M. Kurumada, no hay ánimo de lucro en esto.

 **De agradecimientos y otras cuestiones:** Antes de empezar el capítulo me gustaría mostrar mi respeto por el pueblo mexicano que con una valentía y una fuerza de voluntad admirable está superando el desastre ocurrido con el terremoto más unidos que nunca y demostrando que la calidad humana de sus gentes es todo un ejemplo.

Quiero también dedicar este capítulo a todas mis lectoras mexicanas, por algún fallo en la app no pude contestar vuestros reviews, pero de verdad me alegré muchísimo al saber que estabais bien (Sslove, Violet, Mcr77 y las chicas de la Unión, entre otras)

Y por último, una especial dedicatoria a Mcr77, gran escritora y amiga, que hace poco fue su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades lady drama!

 **Notas de autor** : _en cursiva_ va la parte de la historia que, siendo relatada por uno de los personajes, se cuenta como si fuera una _flashback_ , con narrador omnisciente, para facilitar y conservar los matices y ritmo de la historia.

 **C - CANCERBERO**

(General: Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Aioros, …)

Lo primero que percibió fue su olor, esa mezcla de piel quemada por el sol, con cierto toque amaderado pero, sobre todo, con carácter y robusto. Aquel aroma que la envolvía y hacía tomar presencia a la mujer que era por encima de los miedos y responsabilidades que la habían perturbado siempre.

Aioros fue aquella luz que iluminó los días oscuros mientras esperaba a que todo se solucionara. Protector, comprensivo y dulce se había ganado poco a poco su confianza hasta volverse imprescindible en su vida. El día en que supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos lloró, lloró de felicidad y de culpabilidad al verse inmensamente feliz mientras Seiya seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Fueron sus brazos, aquellos brazos fuertes que ahora rodeaban su cintura ciñendo su abrazo desde su espalda, los que la reconfortaron y la hicieron olvidar miedos y preocupaciones.

Un suave beso en el hueco entre su oreja y su cuello la hizo perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

— Te he echado de menos —aquel susurro en su oído terminó de desestabilizarla. Se giró ansiosa por encontrar sus labios topándose con unos profundos ojos azules repletos de admiración por la mujer ante él. Sus besos seguían siendo tan suaves y apasionados como los recordaba.

— Por fin despertó —le avanzó mientras enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

— Lo sé, por eso he regresado lo antes posible —seguía robándole besos mientras hablaba—. Aún así, siento que me demoré demasiado, pero mi hermano me necesitaba.

— Lo importante es que ya estás de vuelta —la tímida sonrisa que propiciaron sus palabras le hacía lucir extremadamente sexy, si no fuera porque les esperaban en el salón de abajo le hubiera arrastrado a su cama sin más miramientos —. Debemos irnos.

Antes de dirigirse a su encuentro con el resto Aioros frenó su avance.

— Una última cosa ¿él sabe lo nuestro?

Temía que le hiciera esa pregunta, aunque no podía negarse que la esperaba.

— No he podido decírselo aún, ha sido demasiada información a la que ha tenido que enfrentarse en estos días y…

— Y tenías miedo de su reacción —bajó la mirada al verse descubierta—. No te preocupes, esperaremos al momento adecuado.

La duda sobre si ese momento podría llegar algún día la preocupaba, aun así, prefirió guardarse ese presentimiento para ella.

%%%%%%%%

Por unos minutos no supo qué decir. Aquel hombre le había salvado la vida infinidad de veces honrándole como portador de la armadura de Sagitario, había sentido la fuerza y determinación de su alma impulsándole a continuar, a ser más fuerte y enfrentar sus miedos. Le había encomendado la protección de Athena junto a sus compañeros y amigos, responsabilidad que asumió con respeto y determinación impulsado, en gran parte, por la admiración que sentía por aquel caballero. Sólo una vez sus miradas se habían encontrado en aquel episodio frente al muro de las lamentaciones, donde una vez más le demostró el gran guerrero que era sacrificando su vida por la causa. Aquella ocasión bastó para que el sentimiento y admiración que durante todas las guerras y luchas se había conformado en su interior fuera corroborado. Aioros era un caballero admirable, el más fiel protector de Athena, quien nunca dudó de su divinidad y estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ello.

Dio gracias a que el resto les hubiera dejado solos un momento o la vergüenza por su incapacidad para decir algo hubiera sido fruto de muchas bromas después. Antes de que su cuerpo llegara a obedecer a su mente, el caballero dorado rompió aquel silencio que, sorprendentemente, no había resultado incómodo.

— Gracias Seiya —su sonrisa era cercana y cálida, como la de un maestro orgulloso de su discípulo, en el fondo Seiya le sentía así, como su maestro.

— Es curioso que tú me des las gracias, Aioros, cuando claramente debería ser al revés. Si no hubiera sido por ti, y por las veces que apareciste con la armadura de Sagitario, no sé que hubiera sido de todos nosotros. Gracias, muchas gracias —los ojos del convaleciente guerrero mostraban la congoja de quien se siente bendecido por los designios de la vida y rememora los mismos con nostalgia.

— Creo que esta conversación podría competir con la batalla de los 1000 días si ambos insistimos en resaltar las bondades del otro y nuestros respetos —ambos rieron ante el símil—. Así que dejémoslo en un "me alegra conocerte al fin" ¿te parece?

— Me parece bien —Seiya pensó que hasta en esos detalles delataba su rango y clase, ya no como caballero, sino como persona. Le admiraba.

— Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Consigues dominar las pesadillas? —la mirada de Seiya evidenció su confusión al saberle conocedor de ese detalle, así que se apuró a precisar—. Regresar de "el otro lado" no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros es como si una parte de tu alma se aferrara…

— Se aferrara a un recuerdo inconcluso —era curioso como dos personas que en el fondo nunca se habían conocido de forma ordinaria podían comprender y conectar casi sin palabras.

Pasó poco más de una hora en la que ambos portadores de la armadura de Sagitario compartieron sus experiencias y recuerdos de las batallas vividas. A pesar de que fueron tiempos revueltos, plagados de pasajes sangrientos, ninguno de los dos ahondo en aquellas partes de su historia. En sus recuerdos siempre primaba la camaradería, las amistades surgidas y los momentos felices. Cuando la diosa entró en la habitación los encontró riendo.

— Veo que habéis congeniado bien —una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño al verla feliz ante su encuentro—. Aioros —la muchacha apoyó con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro del caballero quien con naturalidad apoyó la suya sobre la de ella. Aquel íntimo gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Pegaso —imagino que estarás cansado y querrás retirarte a dormir un poco —nuevamente una mirada de complicidad entre ello despertó la curiosidad del tercero que observaba ajeno su conversación—. Además, Seiya y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar —la calidez de su sonrisa rebajó un poco la sensación incómoda que había empezado a crecer en su interior.

%%%%%%

En aquel rincón del jardín el calor de esa época del año se sentía menos fuerte gracias a una suave brisa que lo apaciguaba y a la sombra del enorme sauce bajo el que se sentaron. Seiya observaba a Saori mientras hablaban, ella también se veía cambiada. Le resultaba, cuando menos, curioso estar así con ella, si bien las batallas les habían acercado especialmente, no era habitual que compartieran momentos distendidos y relajados a solas. Sin buscarlo, su mente se fue a aquellos momentos de consciencia furtiva en los que disfrutaba de sus cuidados en su habitación y se sonrojó, por suerte, ella se entretenía tejiendo una pulsera de flores y no advirtió aquel detalle.

Ya no vestía aquellos vestidos largos y pomposos que destacaban su estatus, ahora se decantaba por faldas fluidas a media pierna y camisas discretas, casi siempre de ese tono blanco que tanto la favorecía. Era como si pretendiera pasar desapercibida después de aquellos tiempos en los que todas las miradas se centraban en ella; sin embargo, y eso era algo que Seiya había percibido desde que despertó, Saori nunca podría pasar desapercibida por mucho que se esforzara en lo contrario.

La muchacha conservaba su característica belleza clásica, si bien, el tono de madurez de los años y las guerras pasadas habían endurecido sus rasgos más dulces. Aun así, seguía siendo una mujer extremadamente hermosa, al menos para aquel que la observaba. Se sorprendió asimismo deleitándose con su compañía pues tampoco había perdido el aura de paz y serenidad que le era propia. En aquellos dos años la niña con apariencia de mujer se había convertido en una. Solo los dos cercos del cansancio que se agolpaban bajo sus ojos le preocupaban. Si a Seiya le hubieran dicho cuando regreso de Grecia, con su recién adquirida armadura de Pegaso, que nada en la vida le preocuparía más que proteger a Saori, hubiera golpeado sin dudar a quien osara afirmarlo. Y ahora…

— Pero mejor dejo de hablarte de banalidades… —aquella frase le devolvió a la realidad— me dijo Shun que habías preguntado por Ikki.

— Si bueno, por Ikki y por lo demás caballeros. Oí que tras el Bando cada uno había intentado buscar su camino y… y me gustaría saber de ellos.

— Puedo enseñarte sus cartas cuando quieras, todos han cumplido su promesa de mantenerme informada y espero que tú también la cumplas cuando…

— Yo nunca me separaré de ti —ni siquiera la dejó terminar su frase, la sola insinuación le había molestado.

Saori conocía muy bien esa reacción, muchos de sus caballeros la había tenido, aunque el notarla en Seiya la había conmovido especialmente. Seiya siempre había sido especial para ella, no sólo como el valeroso caballero que era, sino como hombre, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes… pero sabía que no era así, que su decisión ya había sido tomada y ahora solo le quedaba asegurarse de que él también encontrase una felicidad lejos de sus deberes como santo.

— Ya hablaremos en otro momento de eso —posó su mano sobre el puño que había formado las suya en gesto cariñoso, consiguiendo así que el muchacho relajara su enfado —. Ahora, si quieres, puedo contarte dónde está Ikki ya que él, a diferencia del resto, está cumpliendo una misión especial.

— ¿Cómo?

Sin más preámbulos Saori comenzó a contar aquella historia que en una ocasión anterior ya tuvo que explicar al propio hermano del protagonista, eso sí, se procuró muy bien de omitir algunos detalles que, por cautela o por vergüenza, prefirió mantener ocultos.

 _La Diosa le había mandado llamar. Nunca fue de su agrado recibir órdenes de nadie y menos de quiénes se enarbolaban como dueños y señores de la humanidad. Él tenía claro que su vida solo le pertenecía a él, si respetaba a Saori era porque ella era muy consciente de ello y aprendieron a colaborar sin exigencias. Precisamente por ese detalle se extrañó ante su llamado, después del Bando, la diosa había dejado de ejercer como tal._

 _Ella le esperaba en sus aposentos, si es que aquella fría sala en la que tan sólo había una banca de piedra podía responder a esa definición._

 _—_ _Imagino que estarás confundido por el hecho de que te haya pedido venir a verme —con él la Diosa rara vez se andaba con sutilezas._

 _—_ _Algo. Pero si te soy sincero no suelo perder el tiempo cuestionándome cosas que no dependan de mi—. Ignorando su respuesta Saori le acercó un medallón._

 _—_ _Es el medallón de Shun, bueno, de Hades. ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? —se mantuvo de pie frente a la Diosa que no podía evitar mostrar su nerviosismo ante lo que estaba a punto de pedirle._

 _—_ _Los Dioses no están contentos con lo que ha sucedido. A pesar de que las guerras santas se han repetido por milenios nunca antes habíamos conseguido acabar por completo con nuestro enemigo. A cambio de redimiros a todos han pedido varias cosas y, una de ellas, es que nos encarguemos de recuperar el destrozo que creamos. Con la muerte del cuerpo verdadero de Hades ninguna fuerza divina ha sostenido el Meikai llevándolo a su irremediable destrucción. Si los dioses del Olimpo no hubieran intervenido muchísimas almas hubieran quedado perdidas —aquella realidad entristecía a la joven diosa —. "Quien osó sublevarse ante su destino deberá asumir ahora las consecuencias" esas fueron sus palabras._

 _—_ _Entiendo… es por eso que has pensado en mi — Saori no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, sabía muy bien que lo que le estaba pidiendo le parecería injusto y egoísta. Por suerte Ikki era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir por sí mismo que lo que los Dioses exigían era que Shun ocupara el lugar de Hades en el inframundo—. ¿Shun lo sabe?_

 _—_ _Él no sabe nada, creí conveniente hablarlo contigo primero, imaginé que…_

 _—_ _Imaginaste que yo nunca lo permitiría —su silencio corroboró su deducción—._

 _—_ _Es una exigencia irrevocable._

 _Por un instante ambos, diosa y caballero, enfrentaron sus miradas. Ninguno estaba cómodo con el papel que le había tocado jugar, aun así, eran conscientes de que evitarlo no era una opción._

 _—_ _¿Estaría sólo?_

 _—_ _No. Los caballeros que han decidido no revivir serían tus "espectros", también podrán acompañarte los Santos de la Isla de la Reina de Muerte._

 _—_ _¿Nunca podría volver a ver a mi hermano?_

 _—_ _Si podrías, una noche al mes, la noche antes de la luna nueva. Pero tendrá un precio, deberás revivir como el Fénix que eres._

 _—_ _Todo tiene un precio ¿verdad? — el caballero comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la sala._

 _—_ _Lo siento Ikki._

 _No obtuvo respuesta. El muchacho simplemente reflexionaba mientras andaba. Se paró ante una columna y la golpeó con fuerza, para después dejarse caer de espalda a ellas quedando frente a la Diosa que seguía sentada en el camastro de piedra._

 _—_ _No sé qué diablos os creéis los dioses… ¿Por qué no os quedáis en vuestro Olimpo, comiendo ambrosía y bebiendo néctar, y nos dejáis en paz? El ser humano ya es lo suficientemente estúpido y autodestructivo como para tener que lidiar también con vuestros egos —ella simplemente le escuchaba—. Ni siquiera os importamos, ni siquiera os habéis preocupado por entendernos, sólo aparecéis y os proclamáis dueños y señores de un mundo que tenéis abandonado._

 _—_ _Entiendo tu reproche Ikki y nada puedo decir en nuestra defensa, pues yo misma era así en los tiempos mitológicos. Luchaba por un ideal que no comprendía, muchos derramaban su sangre por mi causa y más que apenarme… a veces los consideraba débiles o pérdidas necesarias. Pero algo me hizo recapacitar, por eso decidí reencarnarme en lugar de ocupar el cuerpo de un humano como hacen otros dioses. Gracias a esa decisión he comprendido mejor lo valiosa que es el alma humana, los seres tan maravillosos que sois y cuánto tenemos que aprender los Dioses de vosotros. Sobre todo en esta última reencarnación en la que… en la que me he sentido más humana que nunca._

 _—_ _Entonces ¿por qué hiciste esto Saori? ¿Por qué no nos dejaste morir en paz después de la última batalla? Ninguno te hubiera odiado por ello, nosotros elegimos nuestro destino. Si tanto crees comprendernos, deberías habernos dejado asumir las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones._

 _—_ _Eso no es cierto Ikki, vosotros no elegisteis vuestro destino, ni siquiera yo puedo elegir el mío. Siempre habéis estado ligados a mí como vuestra Diosa y era hora de acabar con eso. Así que, si me preguntas el porqué, es sencillo, porque los amo._

 _La risa sarcástica que retumbó en el vacío del lugar la dolió._

 _—_ _¿Nos amas o, más bien, le amas? Creo que sólo hay una pérdida que en realidad te importa. Aquel por el que te sientes más humana que nunca._

 _—_ _No seas injusto contigo mismo Ikki —su tono se endureció, la diosa se hacía presente—. No te negaré lo que vosotros, los más cercanos a mí, habéis visto con vuestros propios ojos, pero eso no quiere decir que no os ame, no quiere decir que no me duela la muerte de cada caballero que ha defendido a la humanidad a mi lado. Hay muchas formas de amar y todas ellas son dignas de respeto. Quizás mi error no ha sido tanto no amaros, sino el no haber sido capaz de mostraros cuanto os amo en realidad, pero precisamente ese es el motivo por el que ahora he decidido luchar por vosotros, porque tengáis la vida que merecéis, porque seáis felices. Deseo que olvidéis esta vida de guerra y sangre a la que os he abocado injustamente, deseo que tengáis las mismas oportunidades que los jóvenes de vuestra edad que viven ajenos a los caprichos de los dioses. Deseo vuestra felicidad por encima de todo y si tuviera que desaparecer para ello, no dudes que lo haría._

 _Nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta. El joven caballero sabía que las palabras de la Diosa eran sinceras, no era el único que había percibido que su cosmos se estaba debilitando y, por alguna razón, presintió que sus últimas palabras escondían una verdadera declaración de intenciones._

 _—_ _No quiero que él sepa nada hasta que me haya ido—. La decisión había sido tomada._

 _—_ _Yo misma me encargaré de explicárselo todo después. Ahora aprovecha estas últimas horas con él, esta noche tendremos que partir —se levantó dispuesta a abandonar la sala—. E Ikki, por favor, recuerda que todo lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por y para vuestra felicidad._

 _Envueltos en aquel cosmos divino Diosa y caballero aparecieron frente al imponente Portón Infernal. Lo primero que llamo la atención del Fenix fueron unos pequeños ojos fuego que le observaban inquietos._

 _"_ _¡Woof, woof!"_

 _—_ _¿Y este chucho? ¿También tengo que ocuparme de las almas de los animales? —La muchacha no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario._

 _—_ _Este "_ chucho _" va a ser tu más fiel guardián y protector, permíteme presentarte al temible Cancerbero, él será tus ojos aquí abajo._

 _—_ _Pues tan temible no me parece —. El pequeño animal agitaba su cola de serpiente animoso ante la compañía de su Señor._

 _—_ _Eso es porque yo soy una Diosa y a ti, al portar el medallón de Hades, te reconoce como el señor de estas tierras. Si fueras un mortal que pretende entrar o un alma que pretende salir, créeme que no te agradaría nada su aspecto._

 _—_ _No soy muy amigo de los bichos… —lanzó una mirada al cachorro que le hizo amedrentarse y agachar las orejas dejando escapar un quejido._

 _—_ _Antes de que cruces esa puerta quisiera darte algo —la diosa sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido rojizo—. Esta es mi sangre Ikki, si en algún momento los dioses incumplen tu promesa te servirá para revivir tu armadura divina, sé que tiene otras propiedades que espero puedan serte también de utilidad aquí abajo —. El muchacho guardó el frasco a buen recaudo._

 _—_ _¿Eso es todo? —más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación cargada de su particular desdén._

 _—_ _No —la sonrisa de la muchacha le confundió—. Por favor, recuerda que no debes fiarte de los dioses y, sobre todo, recuerda mis últimas palabras, sólo quiero vuestra felicidad —. Antes de que el Fénix pudiera darse cuenta la joven muchacha se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero, finalmente, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento de cariño que, aunque nunca reconoció, existía, correspondió su abrazo._

 _Su último mensaje sé sintió como un suave susurro, casi como un eco que resonaba lejano en el interior de su mente "_ Ella está aquí _". Nada pudo preguntar al respecto, la Diosa había desaparecido dejando tan solo la estela de su cálido cosmos como recuerdo._

(Continuará)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a M. Kurumada, no hay ánimo de lucro en esto.

 **De agradecimientos y otras cuestiones:** Muchas gracias a todos los lectores de esta locura, permitidme mencionar en especial a quienes dejaron sus reviews en la anterior letra: L'Fleur Noir (mi persona favorita del mundo), Samirasama cullen, Sslove, Princesa Saiyajin y Mcr77.

Quisiera también dedicar especialmente este capítulo a todas las chicas de Unión Fanfickera con mención de honor para:

\- Suki90 una personita especial ¡qué gran descubrimiento eres! La gran SSpedia siempre dispuesta a compartir sus conocimientos, me divierten mucho nuestras conversaciones,

\- a Princesa que sé que adora esta parejita,

\- y, sobre todo, a mi shifu, Sakura, que hace poquito fue su aniversario de escritora ¡felicidades maestra!

 **Notas de autor** : _en cursiva_ va la parte de la historia que, siendo relatada por uno de los personajes, se cuenta como si fuera una _flashback_ , con narrador omnisciente para facilitar y conservar los matices y ritmo de la historia.

 **D – La Decisión**

(Marin y Aioria)

Sin llegar a sobrepasar el dintel de la puerta observaba apenada la escena. No había sido su imaginación, aquel grito de dolor fue tan real como tantas otras veces; después de varias noches tranquilas, ilusa, había asumido que quedaron en un vago y lejano recuerdo, pero las pesadillas volvían y con ellas aquel dolor que aprisionaba su pecho al verle así.

Dio gracias en su corazón a la mujer recostada a su lado que nunca se rendía, la más fiel Diosa para el más fiel caballero. Aunque, quizás sería más correcto decir: la más fiel mujer. Vale que era la más nueva en aquel loco mundo de santos, pero había cosas que resultan evidentes para cualquier mujer sin importar el lugar o la época, como el sacrificio que una es capaz de hacer por aquel a quien ama. Saori estaba enamorada de su hermano, era algo obvio, pero ya fuera por su condición, por la situación en la que se encontraba o, simplemente, por los miedos propios de quien no se cree correspondida, nunca daría un paso para confesar lo que su corazón quería decir a gritos.

No era la primera vez que la veía así, recostada junto a él, envolviéndole con su abrazo y con su cosmos, apaciguando a la bestia que desde su interior se obstinaba en destruirle, pero sí era la primera vez que sintió lástima y rabia. Por fin había despertado, por fin regreso a su lado, pero para aquella mujer que gastaba su último aliento de diosa por sanarle, estaba más lejos que nunca. La vida no era nada justa para con quien tantas veces sacrificó la suya por los demás. ¿Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que la odió por alejarle de ella? Por suerte, aquel odio duró poco, pronto comprendió que no fue decisión de Athena el destino de su hermano. Él había nacido bajo su propia estrella.

Por fin su respiración volvía a ser tranquila, el rictus de dolor de su rostro desaparecía lentamente, toda había pasado ya, volvía a dormir ajeno al esfuerzo que, quien velaba por su sueño, debía realizar para incorporarse. Seika se acercó a ayudarla en silencio, como tantas veces, como tantas noches.

.

.

— Deberías dejar de hacer esto Saori —la recriminó con pena al ayudarla a recostarse sobre su cama ya en la habitación que ahora ocupaba la diosa— él ya está bien, está despierto, esas pesadillas desaparecerán por sí solas. Pero tú… tú cada vez estás más débil, acabarás enfermando.

—Él nunca se rindió conmigo Seika, él nunca lo haría —se giró al tiempo que el cansancio la empujaba hacia un profundo sueño.

.

.

—Sois igual de obstinados…—susurró Seika desde la puerta, mientras apagaba la luz y regresaba a la habitación algo más tranquila al saber que, dos de las personas que más la preocupaban en ese momento, dormían.

%%%%%%%

—Hola, siento el retraso, Tatsumi me entretuvo más de la cuenta —le sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado bajo aquel sauce del jardín que habían decidido, sin palabras, se convirtiera en su rincón.

La había observado acercarse en silencio. Todas las leyendas y mitos describían a los dioses, salvo contadas excepciones, como seres bellos, pero con ella, con ella habían roto el molde. Ni siquiera aquella ropa informal, muy diferente a sus pomposos vestidos de antaño, desmerecían su figura y porte etéreo. Aunque para él, como caballero, Athena no era más que la diosa a la que rendir pleitesía; esos días en los que la posibilidad de tener una vida normal comenzaba a parecerle una realidad plausible, le habían hecho reflexionar sobre cosas que nunca creyó fueran a ocupar su mente. O quizás había sido que por fin comenzaba a asumir todo por lo que habían pasado en los últimos años, quién sabe, pero lo cierto era que desde que despertó su presencia le cautivaba en cierta manera. Se sorprendía observándola, buscándola, algo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado.

— ¿En qué piensas? —su pregunta le devolvió a la realidad—Pareces ido…—sonrió.

—En nada, tonterías —se recompuso rápidamente— ¿trajiste la carta?

—Aquí esta—sacó la misiva de un bolsillo de su falda—he de confesarte que no tenía ninguna duda de que la primera persona sobre la que tendrías interés en conocer su carta iba a ser ella. Al fin y al cabo, no solo fue tu maestra, era casi una hermana para ti. —El muchacho se sonrojó ante su apreciación. —Antes de nada, he de decirte que la carta de Marin es distinta a la demás, pues ella tomó una decisión importante sobre el rumbo que tomaría su vida, y me temo que yo tuve mucho que ver en ello…

Saori sabía que, para poder leerle esa carta, le debía a Seiya una explicación sobre lo ocurrido, aquella que años antes negó a otro caballero que desesperado le rogó que le ayudara a convencer a Marin.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Sus firmes pasos retumbaban en el salón central de Santuario como un eco de los sentimientos de rabia, desesperación y angustia que el caballero dorado de Leo se esforzaba en contener bajo su armadura._

— _Mi Señora —se arrodilló reverencial ante su Diosa._

 _—_ _Levántate Aioria, sabes que ya no son necesarias esas solemnidades. ¿Qué ocurre? Es por lo de Marin, ¿verdad? —no era difícil para Saori, ni para ninguno de los habitantes del Santuario, deducir cual podría ser el motivo de la preocupación del santo._

 _—_ _Tienes que convencerla, no tiene ningún sentido lo que está a punto de hacer._

 _—_ _No puedo inmiscuirme en su decisión Aioria, ya no soy su Diosa ni la tuya, ninguno me debe lealtad._

 _—_ _¿Y la lealtad que nos debes por todos estos años? —aquella frase sonó como un reproche afilado del que rápidamente se arrepintió —Disculpa Athena, no quería sonar…_

 _—_ _Te entiendo Aioria, y no me han molestado tus palabras, pero me temo que diga lo que diga, Marin no va a cambiar de opinión. Además, ella ya ha comunicado a Artemisa su deseo de incorporarse a su guardia de Satélites._

 _El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, las palabras de su Diosa le hicieron ver que ya todo estaba perdido. Ver así de derrotado a aquel hombre tan fuerte, el caballero que había derrotado al mismísimo dios Loki, era duro para Saori, pero ella había hecho una promesa a su Santa y debía mantenerla._

 _—_ _Aioria—apoyó con dulzura su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho—ve con ella, saca lo que tienes aquí dentro, nunca te perdonarás no haberlo hecho. Estoy segura de que ella también necesita hacerlo. No puedo prometerte que ella cambie de opinión al hacerlo, pero sí que, al menos tú, encontrarás sosiego antes si lo haces._

.

.

 _Corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido en ninguna batalla a través del laberinto de escaleras que conformaban las doce casas del zodiaco. Tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que verla una última vez. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la cabaña sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que se disponía a tomar un té._

 _—_ _Aioria ¿estás bien? ¿ocurre algo?_

 _Por las prisas el joven no había reflexionado sobre qué decirla, sus sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y las palabras correctas bailaban con desatino en su cabeza._

 _—_ _Quédate—respondió casi en un susurro ahogado por la carrera que acababa de completar._

 _—_ _¿Cómo?_

 _—_ _Quédate Marin, no te vayas, por favor._

 _—_ _Aioria… no es tan sencillo. La decisión ya está tomada. — Tras un suspiro reflejo del momento incómodo que había querido evitar, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para aproximarse a su visitante._

 _—_ _Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Deberías haber hablado conmigo de ello! —la rabia contenida bramó._

 _—_ _¡¿Perdona?! ¿Desde cuándo debo darte explicaciones o pedirte consentimiento para decidir qué hacer con mi vida?_

 _—_ _Lo siento Marin no debí, no quería decir eso —arrepentido se acercó suplicante a la joven intentando coger sus manos entre las suyas, gesto que fue rechazado por la pelirroja. Estaba claramente molesta—. Quería decir que somos amigos, que me importas y ha sido todo tan… repentino._

 _La muchacha relajó su semblante ante las sinceras palabras del muchacho._

 _—_ _Verás Aioria es todo más complicado de lo que crees…_

 _—_ _Pues confía en mi Marin, siempre ha sido así entre nosotros ¿no?_

 _—_ _Lo sé y créeme que tampoco me gusta como han sucedido las cosas, sólo que… —bajó la guardia en gesto compungido, ni siquiera la máscara que aún cubría su rostro, a pesar de que el Bando abolió esa norma, pudo esconder las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos— han pasado muchas cosas, Seiya está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, tú mismo moriste…_

 _—_ _Lo sé Marin, lo sé y lo siento. —Esta vez, el abrazo con el que cubrió la delicada figura de la amazona, no fue rechazado._

 _—_ _No puede despedirme Aioria, no pude… creí que te perdía para siempre también a ti. —La apretó con más fuerza al oírla decir eso compungida en lágrimas._

 _Si ella supiera que cuando estuvo frente a aquel muro en el inframundo, a pesar de la tensión del momento, él pensó en ella, pensó en todo lo que nunca le dijo, pensó en si ella le echaría de menos, porque él sabía que aunque muriera siempre la recordaría. Aquella vida que llevaban era injusta para con sus sentimientos como hombres, no podían permitirse amar con libertad. En cierto modo, la reciente decisión de su Diosa era el mejor regalo que les podía hacer, aunque para muchos no estaba siendo visto de esa manera, para él sí, él siempre tuvo más inquietudes sobre las posibilidades que el mundo le ofrecía. Bueno si era sincero consigo mismo, era ella quien le hacía tener esas inquietudes._

 _—_ _Pero ahora estoy aquí Marin, ahora todo ha cambiado, por eso no te entiendo._

 _—_ _Ese es el problema, que todo ha cambiado —se desprendió suavemente del agarre de un confundido Aioria, dándole la espalda para confesarle lo que con tanto recelo había guardado para sí —. Mi hermano está vivo._

 _Se hizo un silencio antes de que el guerrero se aventurara a romperlo._

 _—_ _Pero eso es una buena noticia Marín, no lo entiendo —ella se mantenía en silencio — te ayudaré a buscarle si es necesario —se apresuró a señalar._

 _—_ _Verás, no es tan sencillo, déjame que te explique —le invitó a sentarse frente a ella—. Cuando Athena me pidió que la acompañara al Olimpo para que fuera su escolta, lo hizo, no solo porque creyó que mi presencia resultaría menos provocadora que la de un santo varón, sino porque conocía que él era uno de los ángeles de Artemisa._

 _Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. El puzle que hasta ese momento solo lo conformaban piezas inconexas y descoloridas tomaba forma en su mente. No pudo negar que, por un instante, se sintió aliviado, pero pronto esa sensación desapareció al ser consciente que, siendo ese el motivo, poco podría hacer para que cambiara de opinión._

 _—_ _Iré contigo —su tan característico ímpetu surgía con fuerza dispuesto a agotar la última carta._

 _—_ _Aioria…_

 _—_ _¡No es necesario que renuncies a todo y te alistes al servicio de esa diosa! Iremos al Templo de la Luna juntos y recuperaremos a tu hermano — afirmó seguro y vehemente._

 _Bajo su máscara Marin le dedicó una sonrisa, en el fondo era consciente de sus buenas intenciones y sabía que lo imprevisto de la situación, claramente, no le estaba dejando pensar con claridad._

 _—_ _Aioria… la decisión está meditada y tomada. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder esta tregua de paz por un capricho nuestro._

 _—_ _Pero… pero eso significa que te perderé y me niego a ello.— Convertirse en una Satélite de Artemisa suponía que Marin renunciaría a su pasado para siempre, nunca podría regresar._

 _—_ _La decisión está tomada Aioria, necesito recuperarle. —Cada vez que la oía repetir aquel doloroso mantra algo se rompía en su interior, no podía creerlo, se negaba a ello._

 _Aioria, después de un prudente silencio con el que el caballero de Leo intentó recomponer en su mente la situación que había comenzado a superarle, levantó la vista encontrándose de frente con la mirada de Marin. No. No era su mirada lo que le aguardaba, era aquella fría máscara que incapaz de definir sentimiento alguno. Sintió rabia. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió dolido por tener que mostrarse ante aquel rostro sin alma. Si las cosas debían encontrar su final esa noche se negaba a que fuera ante esa mirada fría._

 _—_ _De acuerdo Marin, no me interpondré —su tono de voz había recuperado la compostura. — Pero a cambio quiero algo de ti —aquella figura de cera que otrora le pareció una mujer se mantenía impasible observándole. — Enséñame tu rostro._

 _Ni siquiera su coraza metálica pudo disimular la sorpresa que aquella petición causó en la Santa._

 _—_ _Ya no hay riesgo de que tengas que matarme por hacerlo Marin —el caballero recuperó la conversación suavizando su tono, volvía a ser el joven divertido y agradable que siempre estaba a su lado._

 _El corazón de la santa latía con fuerza. Temía que detrás de aquel gesto tan sencillo, como era el quitarse su máscara, también se desprendieran los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo guardó solo para sí. ¿Y si al quitarse esa máscara su voluntad cedía? ¿Y si el quitarse esa máscara no solo revelara su rostro?_

 _—_ _Lo siento Marin, quizás fue muy presuntuoso por mi parte, ruego me disculpes._

 _Había tardado demasiado en decidirse y Aioria interpretó su silencio como incomodidad. Él creyó que su petición la había molestado y, temeroso de que ella se sintiera forzada a hacer algo que no quería, se marchaba. Aquellos ojos de un profundo turquesa que lograban desestabilizarla por su viveza y determinación ya no estaban. En su lugar su espalda le decía que aquello era un adiós, que en el momento que el pomo de esa puerta girara ya no volvería a verle nunca más. Entonces lo entendió todo, ella tampoco quería despedirse de él de aquella manera, a través de ese velo metálico que, si bien siempre consideró su protección, esa noche estaba convirtiéndose en su verdugo. Las cadenas que la ataban a una realidad que comenzaba a odiar con toda su alma._

 _—_ _Espera Aioria…—ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos, pero esta vez su color era más intenso que nunca, esta vez nada se interponía entre sus pupilas avellana y la intensidad de aquel océano._

 _—_ _Eres increíblemente preciosa, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —se había aproximado hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus ojos recorrían cada recoveco de su rostro sin pudor, como quien observa una obra de arte por primera vez._

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre? —la ligera sonrisa que mostró la había turbado sonrojándola._

 _—_ _Nada, solo que… nunca hubiera imaginado que fueran marrones. —Marin apartó la mirada avergonzada — No me malinterpretes, me encantan, son perfectos —atrapó su mentó con suavidad atrayendo de nuevo su rostro hacia él — toda tú lo eres._

 _Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar los labios del santo rozaban los suyos, rogando que le dejara probarlos. Aunque su primera reacción, casi instintiva, fue tensarse, estando a punto de alejarse de él, la firmeza y calidez de aquella mano que sujetaba su rostro en una caricia la atrapó, todo él la atrapó. No dijo más, entreabrió ligeramente sus labios invitándole a entrar._

 _Aquella noche no hubo muchas más palabras. Sus propios cuerpos hablaron un idioma que ambos entendían. Marin acarició cada cicatriz fruto de aquellas cruentas batallas que convirtieron al niño en hombre, mientras los labios de él recorrían sus curvas grabándolas en su memoria. Su piel era más suave de lo que jamás había imaginado y cada vez que enfrentaba sus ojos avellana las ansias de poseerla aumentaban. Cuando se sintió dentro de ella por primera vez, casi sintió que su voluntad se ahogaba en el deseo que su tacto y olor le provocaban. Era tan perfecta, tan cálida y sensual que hubiera vendido su alma al mismísimo Hades por que aquella noche no acabara nunca._

 _—_ _Te quedarás toda la noche —le rogó aun jadeante mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban abrazados tras llenarse el uno del otro._

 _—_ _Me quedaría toda la vida Marin —la abrazó aún más fuerte contra su pecho._

 _—_ _Pues finjamos que toda nuestra vida es esta noche —le besó con la misma intensidad con la que sus cuerpos se habían descubierto bajo las sábanas."_

En su carta Marin se disculpaba ante su Diosa por la decisión tomada, la rogaba que cuidara de Seiya y le recordara que ahora le tocaba a ambos ser felices pues, por fin, habían encontrado a sus hermanos y sobretodo que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca olvidase que para ella él siempre había sido parte de su familia.

— Cada vez que he leído su carta he tenido la misma sensación, nunca fue escrita para mi, por eso creo que deberías quedártela —extendió su mano ofreciendo la misiva al caballero que le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

— Sabes, Marin nunca hablaba demasiado de su vida —le confesó mientras observaba el sobre desgastado en su mano— la vez que me habló de su hermano fue porque le pregunté por un colgante con un cascabel que siempre llevaba con ella. Ella me dijo que era un "llamador de ángeles", que su hermano tenía uno idéntico y que su sonido, algún día, les reuniría a ambos. De verdad espero que haya sido así, aunque me hubiera encantado poder despedirme de ella.

%%%%%%%

Aunque la luna estaba en fase decreciente pues pronto llegaría a su fase de luna nueva, su luz permitió a las dos sombras que se adentraron en la mansión esconder su rastro entre las sombras de la noche. Una leve brisa agitó la endeble cortina que apenas protegía la habitación de las luces y brillos de la noche, cuando aquel manto volvió a su ser las dos figuras que se habían colado en la habitación se hicieron totalmente presentes ante la cama del muchacho que permanecía dormido, ajeno a su presencia. Una de ellas depositó un objeto en la mesilla para justo después depositar un casto beso en la frente del durmiente.

El ruido de un aleteo le despertó. Aquella noche no había tenido pesadillas, aun así algo le había sobresaltado, una sensación extraña, como si fuera observado, pero no tuvo miedo. Al girarse descubrió algo que no estaba en su mesilla antes de acostarse. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo agitó, dejando que su suave tintineo le evocara recuerdos de un pasado que echaba de menos.

— Yo también espero que volvamos a vernos Marin —susurró—, me alegra saber que eres feliz.

(Continuará)

%%%%%%%

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y tener paciencia con las actualizaciones. Prometo que aunque me demore todas las historias tendrán su final feliz.

Sé que me pidieron expresamente un AioriaxLifya, llegará, pero antes necesitaba darles un momento digno también a esta pareja que tanto he adorado siempre.

Por lo demás, con las últimas aportaciones, creo que ya están todas las parejas:

SaorixSeiya

ShiryuxShunrei

ShunxJune

SagaxLili(se queda en Grecia)

KanonxThetis

AioriaxLifya

DMxHelena

AiorosxSeika

MiloxShaina

Afrodita x (pendiente de que Mcr77 me diga nombre)

ShuraxGeist

IkkixEsmeralda

Aldebarán/Europa – la chica de la flor- (será algo parecido… ya verás)

CamusxSimone

HyogaxErii

Mu/Miho (por cierto, esta historia empezará en la siguiente letra)

Dohko/Hilda

ShakaxFleur


End file.
